Amalthea
|image = Amalthea.JPG |image-size = 250px |image-caption = Portrayed by: Emilia Clarke |Created By= The Bard |status= Active |Gender= Female |Age= 2000 |Species= Unicorn |Position= Last Free Unicorn |affiliation = None}}Presently known as the 'Lady' Amalthea, she has not had human form long. First created as a unicorn by the founders of the Court of Hearts, she was the last of such creatures created and was given guardianship of a vast forest and surrounding lands in one area of Ga'leah. Like the rest of her kin, she had no desire to leave her land. Until, that is, she learned of the disappearance of the other unicorns. Infected with the Blight and determined to rescue her kind before her death, she set out on a journey to find and free the other unicorns from their captivity. Along the way, she was given human form by her Half-Fae companion to escape the Red Bull that hunted her. Now known as Amalthea, the former unicorn struggles to adapt to her new form and continue her quest. The Unicorn Like all unicorns, Amalthea was first created by the founders of the Court of Hearts as a chimera drawn to purity, goodness, and created to help facilitate order, the antithesis of their counterparts, the Chimera of the Destroyer (God of Chaos). Amalthea was the last of the unicorns created and was given the parcel of land that the other unicorns had as yet not inhabited, a vast woodland full of wonders located not far from the Court of the Bull and later the great Labyrinth. As a unicorn, Amalthea lacked gender and was crafted without emotions such as hatred and regret. Unfortunately, magic comes with a price, and the failure to include emotions such as hatred and regret also caused the unicorns to lack such emotions as love and hope as well. A side effect of their creation allowed the unicorns to withstand any magical enchantment cast by any Fae regardless of the power of their magic. This made the unicorn a prized creature to dispel curses and counteract spells. But, like the rest of her kind, Amalthea lacked any loyalty towards one Court over another because of her lack of love and hatred. Although Amalthea lived in her forest for two thousand years, they were not entirely peaceful. Fae sometimes came to her wood seeking to enslave the unicorn and win its favor towards their own cause. Once such encounter with an agent of Rasputin and the Red Court nearly ended in her capture prior to the disappearance of the unicorns. The Blight and Ga'leah Within Amalthea's forest lay one of only a few uncharted and unprotected portals between Allutheria and Ga'leah. Amalthea knew of its existence from the moment the tear in reality formed and considered it part of her duty to ensure that only creatures of purity and goodness were allowed to travel through said portal. It was through this portal that the Blight entered Amalthea's wood. Thinking it nothing more than a dark enchantment she could dispel with her magic, Amalthea attempted to lift the curse with the magic of her horn. Instead, she infect herself with the Blight and began slowly becoming corrupted by the darkness that had invaded her body. It was only when a passing butterfly related the tale of the disappearance of the other unicorns that Amalthea considered leaving her home behind. Though stricken with the Blight and appearing as if she was rotting from the outside in, the bedraggled unicorn left her wood through the portal and began her quest to find her lost kin. Weak and surviving only by consuming the flesh of the living, the unicorn was captured by Mama Fortuna and her Blighted carnival and put on display for all to see. It was only when the carnival's failure of a wizard recognized Amalthea for what she was, that he helped her to escape the carnival and promised to help her find the unicorns. There travels would unite them with a former outlaw, Molly Grue, who had been seeking a unicorn all of her life to remove a curse. Before she had a chance to ask the unicorn for the favor, the infamous Red Bull who was responsible for the capture of the other unicorns found them and Schmendrick was forced to take desperate action to save her. The Lady Amalthea Schmendrick told his weak and unpredictable magic to do 'what it will' and uncontrollably turned the unicorn into a pale, white-haired maiden. No longer did she look sick or infected by the Blight. She was stronger and more capable, but could feel the mortal shell around her and equated it to a prison. Desperate to find a way to return to her natural form, the newly dubbed 'Lady Amalthea' followed rumors of a great sorceress to Magoffin Castle where she encountered the woman's son who warned her to look elsewhere for help lest she become another of Morgana's victims. Her quest also led her from the safety of a woodland camp with Schmendrick and Molly to a creekbed where she encountered Kelpies and met their King, Pegasus who took an immediate interest and liking to the singular creature that was Amalthea. When they parted, he gave her Kelpie attendants to help her find food and to watch over her lest she need his assistance. Now, with a whole host of human emotions she had never encountered before, Amalthea found herself harboring a deep seated hatred for the Fae and what she called the slavery of the unicorns. Despite the woman's desire to help, Amalthea remained suspicious of Isis, the Shadow Fae. And her hatred of the Fae was never more obvious than with her chance encounter with the Goblin King, Jareth. The Battle for Aeswick Molly, Amalthea, and Schmendrick had unfortunately sought shelter in the settlement of Aeswick the night before the attack on the town began. The next day, the dire fate of the last outpost in Dokrayth became obvious. Sea monsters had risen from the depths infected with the Blight and hungry for flesh. Though the monsters paid Amalthea no heed, she was helpless to protect her friends or the villagers and watched in horror as one of the monsters dragged away 'The Magician', seemingly to kill him. Unexpectedly, her grief at his loss caused a strange and inexplicable outburst of magic that snuffed the magic in nearby Faery Lights hung around the town to provide magical, constant light. Distraught over his lost and separated from Molly Grue, Amalthea retreated into the nearby Yarrow to process her grief and be alone. There, she encounted the dreaded Red Bull in human form. Recognizing him as a possible danger though she knew not the true danger of the man, she sought out a body of water and implored Pegasus to help her. Red Hunt Following the loss of Schmendrick, Amalthea found herself pulling away from Molly and Ga'leah, instead more resolute than ever to find who had taken the unicorns and free them no matter the cost. Returning to her forest in Allutheria, encountered she encountered the Cheshire Cat who appeared to know of the Red Bull and seemed certain that the queen of the Red Court would help her. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Allutherians